


Fire Emblem: The Deathly War of Conquest

by kikuhondacelste



Category: Fire Emblem Original Story, Fire Emblem Series, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi, No not that Alphonse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikuhondacelste/pseuds/kikuhondacelste
Summary: This is the story of Liane as she goes along with others to stop a war against the tyrant king Alphonse. As she goes on this quest she finds out secrets and things she would have never learned had she not went on this adventure.





	Fire Emblem: The Deathly War of Conquest

On the continent of Ganra there lies 4 separate countries. Alteria to the north in the mountains, Saphra to the west coast, Sandrana in the middle and the swampland of Gregicia. 

The peace between these four is constantly in turmoil as Alteria constantly changes their borders and annexes parts of Sandrana and Gregicia. This eventually escalates into war as the monarch Lord Alphonse burns down the royal castle in Sandrana and officially forces their princess Diantha into a marriage turned enslavement. 

Diantha then after being forced to conceive Alphonse's child leaves Alterian Sandrana to go to Gregicia where she dies giving birth to a baby girl, Liane. Upset Alphonse decides to brand the women of Sandrana and force them into damnation for the act of their queen. Remarrying into another arranged marriage he father's a son named Darius. 

After 3 years Liane is moved Saphra where she begins training alongside a boy known as Farris in the ways of the blade. Another 16 years of turmoil pass as Alphonse threatens to annex both Saphra and Gregicia. This is where Liane is separated from Farris to head the war preparations in Gregicia, while Farris heads the efforts in Saphra. By the next year Alphonse starts a war to annex both Gregicia and Saphra.

________

Liane alone looks off into the distance. She knew the journey to Gregicia was tough however she was needed. Innocent people were being slaughtered or starved as she was on her way.

She knew stressing would make her exhausted. However knowing that as she passed through the Alterian occupied Sandrana she couls be caught and executed, kept her on her toes and made her not want to be caught.

As she approached the border there was a guard. This disgusting man was trying to hassle her and potentially kill her all over something as simple as not submitting to him.

He told her to undress and she obviously didn't comply. This lead to him attacking her to which was his biggest mistake. She unsheathed her blade and killed him. Wasting no time running across the border she gave a relieved sigh.

Now in Gregicia she was trekking her way towards the hideout in the city of Grekka. She walked tirelessly for 3 hours until she had finally made it. The trip should've taken a mere 30 minutes to an hour but not only was she lost her guide was no where to be found.

Once in Grekka she sees that the girl she was waiting to meet Claudine was there. This lead to a brief conversation between them. This was cut shortly as the tyrant bandit Yemma came to extort the town yet again.

Liane now there tells the disgusting bandit to leave or else. The bandit decides to take the or else approach which was the worst mistake he made in his life.

Yemma swung his axe in the direction of Liane who dodged and cuts his hand. Yemma screams in pain " I'll kill you!" "No you won't." Liane calmly says as she cuts Yemma' s throat. " Goodbye you piece of scum." This wasn't even quick Yemma was dead and Liane was now ready to go to the hideout after saving the village. 

Unbeknownst to Liane she had started something she couldn't finish along with a war on the way. She had made a target of herself that maybe she wouldn't be able to come back from.


End file.
